Many people today participate in video conferences. In some video conferencing systems, the video conferencing clients are connected to a video conference server. The video conference server manages and controls the clients in the conference and routes the audio/video streams to the clients. Clients that participate in video conferences typically have different processing capabilities and available bandwidth. Real-time video encoding/decoding and transmission of video streams in network environments can place a large demand on processing and bandwidth capabilities.